Beyond the Gaze of a Boy
by Whitlock-Masen
Summary: Who would've thought a pool, a few friends, and a game of chicken could change everything?
1. Nervous

**A/N: **We want to thank Team Whitlock-Masen again for pulling together such a great group of people and helping to make FGB Eclipse such a success.  
This is one of the promised arcs we threw in with the one-shot (which is forthcoming, scout's honor).  
We hope you'll enjoy a daily dose of these boys.

Thanks to _**kimberlycullen11**_, _**EchoesofTwilight**_, and _**theladyingrey**_ as usual for being the awesome ladies they are and pre-reading for us.

As always, we don't own Twilight. We just love messing with the boys.

**ooOoo**

**Nervous**

"Come _on_, Ed! I don't have all day!"

Running my fingers through my hair, I take a deep breath, muttering as I walk to his Jeep, "Alright, alright..."

"Finally," Emmett says, rolling his eyes at me.

On the way to the Hales', I contemplate asking Emmett to turn around and take me home. My knee's bouncing. I tug at the hem of my shorts, wondering why I let my stepbrother talk me into going in the first place.

He's talking animatedly about Rosalie. I don't hear a word.

All I can think of is her brother.

Her gorgeous, can't-possibly-be-interested-in-me brother.


	2. Eyes

**Eyes**

"Oh, thanks," he says. My cock stirs in my swimming trunks as soon as I hear that smooth voice that's tormented me at every single gathering Emmett's forced me to attend.

He takes the bags of ice I hold, but I don't move. I don't even drop my arms. I just stand there, dumbstruck as I try to wrench my eyes away from his.

I clear my throat and mumble something, but my mind is focused on only one thing.

_He has freckles_.

I never noticed the light smattering across the bridge of his nose.

"Come on in." He smiles.


	3. Escape

**Escape**

I watch Emmett's retreating back as he walks to the pool, wishing like hell I could be as certain as he is. _  
_

_He_ has Rose...

Jasper nudges my elbow with his. "Can I get you a drink?"

My eyes widen in panic.

"No! I-I'm good... th-thanks," I stutter.

I almost trip in my haste to get outside. Briefly, I wonder if my mind's playing tricks, or if I really did see disappointment on his face. I shake my head, muttering, "Don't be stupid."

Ripping my shirt over my head, I toss it on a chair and jump into the water.


	4. Hide

**Hide**

With a mortification I haven't known since figuring out I was gay at fourteen, I find myself unable to control my own body. Dinners and such have been bad enough, but being around a half-clothed, dripping Jasper is just too much.

His body is firm and toned, decorated with newly discovered tattoos. They're subtle, but the darker design covering his right shoulder draws my eye the way the ink on his left forearm had the first night I met him.

This time, though, I catch Jasper's eyes on me whenever I glance at him. I know he's seen me staring.


	5. Respite

**Respite**

Riley steps out, yelling, "Phone for you, J." I watch – both pleased and disappointed – as Jasper walks inside.

Taking my chance, I get out of the pool, grabbing a Coke from the cooler before finding a secluded, shaded spot.

Bella sits down a moment later, bumping against me, whispering, "Hey, you okay?"

My eyes flicker involuntary to the door he walked through, and then turn to gaze at the grass between my feet. I nod, shrugging.

"Yeah... no... I don't know..."

I sigh.

She pats my arm. "Why don't you-?"

"No!" I hiss, instantly contrite as I register her shock.


	6. Nudge

**Nudge**

"Why not?" she asks.

I frown at her, not answering.

Squeals and laughter fill the backyard, but our little corner is silent. "Look," she says finally, "I think you're being ridiculous. He's been watching you all afternoon."

My frown deepens as I mumble at my hands, "Yeah, because I keep fucking staring at _him_."

I can feel my cheeks burning, but the heat is nothing next to Bella's hand on my knee. I look up to find her deep brown eyes focused on mine. "You're wrong," she says simply. When I don't speak, she adds, "Can't hurt to try, right?"


	7. Chicken

**Chicken**

"No one can beat me and Rosie!" Emmett says loudly.

I look up with trepidation. Sure enough, Rose sits on Emmett's shoulders. Riley walks up to Bella and grabs her hand, grinning. "Come on, we're playing _chicken_. You and me, sweets – we can take 'em."

My eyes widen as I see everyone else paired up - except me...and Jasper.

_No no no! This isn't happening!_

I glare at Emmett, who wiggles his eyebrows, grinning triumphantly.

_That asshole! He set this up!_

Jasper walks up to me with a lazy smile, his hands jammed in his pockets. "What do you say...?"


	8. Torture

**Torture**

So close.

It's _so_ close to some of my dirtiest thoughts of Jasper – and there have been plenty of those. But somehow, I never imagined my fingers in his hair and his head between my thighs… with a dozen of our family members and friends to watch.

He stands up, water cascading down my shins and his chest as he takes hold of my knees, helping me balance. My fingers tighten, scratching his scalp, and I swallow hard when he squeezes my thighs.

"All set, Edward?" he asks.

"I'm good," I answer automatically, surprised with how steady my voice is.


	9. Vicious

**Vicious**

Somehow, Jasper and I manage to unseat everyone, and now it's down to Emmett and Rose, and us.

Emmett's grin is wicked. "Bring it, bro..."

Rose looks determined. She beckons us with a taunting "Come to mama."

Jasper tightens his grip on my legs, and we move.

I don't think anymore - though I'm hyper-aware of every inch of our bodies that is connected - I just act.

Rose and I grapple, pull, push - desperate to unseat the other.

Suddenly, Jasper yelps, and we fall down.

Spluttering, I surface, trying to regain my footing.

Rose feigns innocence at Jasper's glare, and shrugs.


	10. Consolation

**Consolation**

Buying time, I duck beneath the cool water again, tilting my head to let my hair slick back against my scalp. When I surface, he's pulling himself out of the pool and walking gingerly a few feet away.

I watch the way his back glistens in the sunlight, rippling muscles and taut skin, before he flops down on the ground.

_God _damn_._

I lick my lips, tasting chlorine and uncertainty.

_Just do it._

I exhale sharply, following right behind. I sit down with my arms across my spread knees. "You okay, man?"

He glances over with a grin. "Yeah, thanks."


	11. Conversation

**Conversation**

He runs his fingers through his hair, ruffling it lightly - sending drops of water everywhere.

His grin widens. "We almost had them."

I blush, lowering my gaze to the grass. "Yeah, we made a pretty good team."

The silence stretches uncomfortably for too many seconds.

He clears his throat, then asks how school's going. We're a year apart, so we don't have classes together. When I tell him who my teachers are for English and Spanish, he throws his head back, laughing. "Goff's a piece of work, huh? And Berty!"

I grin in agreement, listening intently to his every word.**  
**


	12. Extracurricular

**Extracurricular**

"So what do you after school? I never see you around…"

"Oh," I say, for lack of anything better. "Mostly I just hang out, I guess. Play video games." I shrug. "I'm going out for track in the spring."

"I didn't know you were a runner," he says, turning to look at me with a grin as he leans back on his elbows. "What event?"

"I did several at my old school, but my favorite is the 400."

"Reeeally…" Jasper draws out the syllable, lifting his chin as he narrows his eyes. "Looks like I have some competition this year."


	13. Out

**Out**

Thoughts of Jasper in track clothes have me squirming uncomfortably.

Almost as if he knows the images my mind's conjuring, he distracts me by asking what else I do with my time. I don't know whether to be grateful or annoyed.

I bite my lip, tugging at the hem of my shorts again. "I volunteer once a week, too..." I pause, glancing briefly at him. I blush. "At the Gay Straight Alliance office downtown."

Though I've never made it a secret I'm gay – at least, not since I came out last year – I'm nervous. I don't know if _he_ knew...


	14. Common

**Common**

Everything is quiet for just a little too long. I can't look at him, so I find myself staring at the dark blue band on my swimming trunks.

"Are you…?" At the sound of his voice, I glance over. He cuts off, swallowing, and smiles. "I mean, I thought… with the way you beat off Lauren Mallory with a stick, I thought you might be…"

"Yeah," I say simply, challenging. "I am."

"I am, too," he says quietly.

"I know. I saw you with some guy at the movies," I explain. "And Jessica's pretty… vocal."

"She was my last girlfriend."


	15. History

**History**

At my quirked brow, he shrugs, running his fingers through his hair again.

Sighing, he says, "I tried, ya know? To be like everyone else - 'normal'." The last is accompanied with a huff, a roll of his eyes, and air quotes.

"It took trying to go past first base with Jess for me to finally admit girls just didn't do it for me, so I broke things off with her."

I sit, enthralled by his voice - his story, so different from mine.

He grimaces. "She couldn't believe it when I came out. Kept badgering me, asking what she did wrong..." 


	16. Ink

**Ink**

"Can I ask you something?"

He looks at me pointedly, and I give a half-smile at my ridiculous question. I reach toward the tattoo on his shoulder but lose my nerve, letting my hand drop onto the ground. I swallow before asking, "How… I mean, you're not eighteen, right?"

He nods, returning his gaze to the pool. "Mom and Dad signed the release. They made me watch all these videos about people that hated their tattoos and do some research on how expensive tattoo removal is, but when I saved up enough, they said okay."

"Cool." I nodded. "But… why?"


	17. Symbol

**Symbol**

He twists, showing his left arm. "As reminders. This one means 'honor'."

Shifting back, he flexes his right arm. "That one, 'freedom'."

My gaze is fixed on the two symbols.

When he speaks again, I raise my eyes to his. "It's a reminder to be true to myself, that I have the privilege, the right, and the responsibility to be who I really am."

I'm transfixed by his words and the sincerity so clear in his eyes.

He watches me for a moment, then puts his hand over his heart. "I'm getting one here, next: 'wisdom'."

Curious, I ask, "Why?"


	18. Believe

**Believe**

He looks away. I watch red rise up his neck, covering his cheeks, and I wonder if he's going to answer.

"When I first came out…" he says gruffly, running his fingers through his hair. During the long pause that follows, I hear squeals from the pool, reminding me we're far from alone. "I was… ahh… well, let's just say I experimented. A lot. Kind of… quickly."

"Oh." I try to think of something to say but fail completely.

"I don't want that anymore," he continues, turning to watch me. "I want to be smart. Find someone I care about."


	19. Compare

**Compare**

We sit in silence for a while before he asks, "How about you?"

"Hm? Oh!" I blush, tugging at the hem of my shorts again.

Glancing at him, I shrug.

"I've kinda always known, ya know? Never hooked up with girls or anything. My uncle's gay, so I had him as example - knew my family was okay with homosexuality and shit."

He nods.

"I was still scared to come out, but I think it helped a lot to know they'd be okay with me. Garrett's the only son, just like me...and he was accepted, so why shouldn't I be?" 


	20. Active

**Active**

"He's sort of the reason I volunteer, too. I mean, it hasn't been _easy_ for me, but it was a hell of a lot harder for him… you know?"

Jasper nods and meets my eye, smiling at me. "That's really cool. I've never been down there."

"You should," I say simply.

"I think I will."

Jasper's hand brushes against mine in the grass, and he leaves it there. I can't tell if he's aware of it or not, but it's ridiculous how focused _I_ am on the contact.

"You didn't say anything about your ahh… experience," Jasper accuses, grinning impishly.


	21. Truth

**Truth**

I duck my head, blushing furiously, utterly mortified at the idea of telling him... anything. Because if I do, he's bound to wonder...

_Oh God... kill me now..._

He nudges me.

I glance up through my lashes.

He grins. "Tit for tat."

"Jesus..." I mutter.

Clearing my throat, I tell him about the one boyfriend I had at my old school – Adam. We'd been together for almost a year and were each other's firsts in everything but actual sex.

"Do you miss him?"

I shrug, my eyes briefly flickering to his. "I guess... sorta. Maybe not so much _him_, but..."


	22. Lure

**Lure**

"Oh, come on," Jasper says. "You can't leave it at that."

I exhale in relief when Rosalie calls out, "Jasper! Come start the grill!"

But he waves her off, barely looking away. His eyes are intent on mine as he waits patiently, and all I can see are those damned freckles.

I tear my eyes away, looking at the grass as I say gruffly, "It's hard to go from someone always being there to being alone."

He nods slowly. "So why haven't you..? I mean, you've had chances."

"Not with anyone I wanted," I tell the rock between my feet.


	23. Hesitant

**Hesitant**

The silence - relative, considering the noise of our surroundings - stretches on for too long while I struggle.

_Please don't ask._

Please do!__

I know I won't be able to lie to him, but if he doesn't feel the same - and why on _earth_ would he want someone like _me_? - then I'll never be able to look at him again.

This is the first time we've ever really _talked_, and I find I like it. I want more of this - so much more - and it terrifies me that I might lose it so soon.

"Is there anyone you want?" he whispers.


	24. Forward

**Forward**

I clear my throat and lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees. My eyes are trained on the pool, but all I see are colorful blurs of bathing suits against the blue backdrop. All my attention is focused on the guy beside me and the question he just asked.

"Yes," I say at last, adding to myself, _But you wouldn't look twice at me._

He inhales sharply, and I catch his frown out of the corner of my eye. I'm too afraid to look directly at him – until he puts his hand over mine.

"Could you maybe want me?"


	25. Disbelief

**Disbelief**

I stare at him, wide-eyed. "W-what?"

His eyes search mine. I see hope there. Hope, longing, and something burning I can't identify.

His fingers curl around mine; his touch is warm, comforting, and so fucking arousing. I can't find it in myself to worry about that right now, though. I'm utterly focused on the way he's licking his lips, the way he leans just a little closer, his eyes continuing to flicker between my own eyes and my lips, and back again.

He takes a wavering breath, whispering, "Could you ever want me, Edward?"

All I can do is nod.


	26. Taste

**Taste**

"_Do_ you want me?" he murmurs.

His face is so close I can feel the movement of air as we breathe. "Yes," I answer at last, the simple truth.

"Thank god," he whispers, and I watch his eyes drift closed before he leans closer. I just have time to close my eyes, my heart thumping loudly in my chest, and then his lips meet mine.

Our lips are chapped, tortured from sun and water, but the kiss is divine. His tongue brushes against my lips, and I part them eagerly, moaning quietly as I taste Jasper for the first time.


	27. Part

**Part**

He pulls away much too soon for my liking, resting his forehead against mine. A smile plays on his lips as he says, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Letting out a breathy chuckle, I shiver. "Why didn't you?"

He runs his fingers through my hair. "I wasn't sure if you were or not. You were never with anyone, boy or girl, so..."

He grins. "But now I know..."

Jasper leans in again, kissing me hungrily. I'll readily let him devour me if it means more of _this_.

My mind goes completely blank, forgetting our surroundings.


	28. Cold

**Cold**

Reality crashes back in a brutal way. We jump apart, sputtering and holding our hands in front of our faces in a vain attempt to fend off the cold water stinging our skin.

"Damn it, Emmett!" I roar, my normal calm replaced by rage at the sight of my idiot stepbrother with the hose.

He throws back his head, howling with laughter, but I'm more pissed off than he counted on. I launch myself from the ground, catching him in the ribs. We crash into the pool together, the water cooling my temper.

When we surface, Emmett ruffles my hair.


	29. Apology

**Apology**

"Sorry, bro, but I'm hungry, and J's supposed to man the grill."

I huff and may even be pouting a little. I've finally, after all this time, gotten what I've been wanting for so long, and Emmett has to let his stomach spoil it all.

Emmett nudges me in the ribs, his voice lower as he says, "Really, Ed, I'm sorry..."

Rolling my eyes at him, I shrug.

He grins. "You can kiss your boy all you want _after_ dinner."

I blush fiercely, my eyes automatically cutting to Jasper, who seems to be watching us with both amusement and longing.


	30. Date

**Date**

I climb out of the pool, watching the water drip at my feet. Suddenly, my skin is prickling, and I'm intensely aware of eyes on me.

_All_ eyes on me.

"Fuck," I whisper, taking a deep breath.

I hadn't been hiding my sexuality, but I'd sure as hell just advertised it for everyone to see.

Heat bathes my side as Jasper steps up to me, slipping his hand into mine. He reaches up, tilting my chin so I'm forced to look at him.

"Go out with me tomorrow night?" he murmurs. "Please?"

"Yes." I smile as he kisses me again.

* * *

**A/N:** *sniffles* We can't believe this is the last one, but there you have it. We hope you've enjoyed following these two boys as much as we have.

Thank you, once again, to Team Whitlock-Masen for their contribution to The Fandom Gives Back - Eclipse.

On another note, we want to advise you to check your inbox on January 1, 2011. A new drabble arc will begin that was also a FGB piece. It's called **_Eye Candy_**.

We look forward to sharing those boys with you every day... for the next year. Yes, you heard right. A drabble a day might not keep the doctor away, but it should hopefully

at least bring a smile (and possibly a tear or two) to your day. We will try our best to post early in the morning (well, if you're living on PST time at least), but there may be days posts won't go up until the early evening.

The FGB pieces that were won by Team Whitlock-Masen (a one-shot that's turned into a chapter fic and the two AXO chapters) are still in the works. They will be sent to the members of Team WM first and then posted here in due time. Until then, we trust you will enjoy some candy.

After all, we sweetened the deal by quite a bit ;-)


End file.
